Criminal Minds and Lovely Hearts
by ShippingHearts
Summary: CM Punk and AJ Lee are jail inmates who aren't your typical cold-blooded criminals. They actually have hearts. Will the separation between the men and women stop them from giving each other what they want? (ONE-SHOT!)


**ONE-SHOT Request for LoveCharlene! I hope you and the others enjoy this one! **

**P.S.= My requests are still currently closed. Keep checking my profile for an update though! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Normally, there was never a bright side to being in jail. In this case, it was different. Cook County Jail in Chicago Illinois was different. It was a jail facility for women and men. Both genders would always be separated except for in one situation. One rule that Cook County jail had was, if you had good behavior for a month, you were allowed a two-hour recess outside for two days straight. They would allow both parties to have recess on the same field but were not allowed to have any kind of contact with each other. Not physically or verbally. On the right side of the field was the women; while the left side was for the men. What seperated them? Guards. Lots of guards. A typical jail would have a fence in between or a really large gate. This however, was no typical jail. It wasn't the strictest jail in the world and it was easy to get away with anything except escaping. The difference between this recess and the normal one hour recess everyday was that the two genders were separated and the space was limited. This two-hour recess was the opposite of that, to some degree.

* * *

April Jeanette Mendez (aka) AJ, The Black Widow. She was convicted of 2nd degree murder on her ex-boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. She now faced 10-20 years in jail. Over 90% of people in jail would say they were innocent but AJ was not part of that percentage. She was 100% percent guilty and she was not ashamed to admit it. That ex-boyfriend of her hers just got on her dam nerves. Of course she tried the breaking up method but the dude never got the hint. Dolph wasn't a saint either. Sometimes he would treat her plain wrong without having any reason to. That was one of the reasons why AJ became the person she is now. Doesn't give a shit and is willing to kill in order to have some dam peace. What drove her to kill him was how he was treating her the night it happened. That was all that needed to be said.

Phillip Jack Brooks (aka) CM Punk. He was guilty of an armed robbery at a bank and was sentenced to 10 years. He stole millions of dollars but unfortunately had trouble ditching the scene after his asshole of a partner completely turned on him and left him hanging. Punk had been stealing banks for years now and this was the first time he had ever gotten caught. Before, no one would even consider him a suspect. He and his ex-partner were that good at hiding their trails. Sure, he had a lot of tattoos and lip piercing; he could easily pass for a criminal but because he would act so nicely to the people of Chicago, everyone bought him out to be a nice person. Punk was nice to these people out of the small ounce of goodness he had in his heart. His hometown of Chicago was important to him but he had to make money somehow. Every job he applied to was quick to judge him because of his appearance and he was sick of trying.

So there they were. Both locked up in Cook County Jail. Both with criminal minds but loving hearts. Not many people in jail could be described this way. They were convicted on the exact same day and were transferred there the same day as well. A month had gone by and they were on their best behavior. Although, because it was their first month in jail, they couldn't get that two-hour recess. They would have to wait another month in order to earn that.

In the mean time, both AJ and Punk were trying to get use to being in a cell everyday. After one month, they were still not use to it. They couldn't sleep and wouldn't eat much at all. The only good thing was that they had no problems with some of the other inmates. People picked fights with them here and there but they would always walk away. In one case, AJ was close to really giving it to some red-head named Lita. AJ decided against it because she actually wanted to enjoy the little fresh air that she had left. Plus, it's not like AJ had the necessary tools to "take care" of the bitch anyways. AJ was petite but she sure was dangerous. Not even a tall red-headed hoe would intimidate her. Punk however, had no problems. Because of the tattoos and piercing, the male inmates were actually scared of him. There was usually one guy that "ruled the field" in every jail but in this case, there wasn't one. It was as if Punk had become the most dangerous man there though. Despite his appearance, he didn't know why he taunted to many men without trying. He hadn't spoken a word or done anything to get attention since arriving there. Punk couldn't complain though. He enjoyed the peace.

**(One Month Later)**

Another month had finally passed and it was time for those with good behavior to have their two-hour recess on day number one. Punk and AJ managed to stay out of trouble for the month so this time, they were getting that award. It was morning and the recess didn't come until the afternoon. Both of them ate breakfast their designated areas and were just anxious to take in the fresh air again. Is was a beautiful day in Chicago and they both just wanted to enjoy it for as long as they could. To others that also behaved good, it was all about chatting, playing basketball, or cards. To Punk and AJ, it was about enjoying the fresh air. It was the only amount of freedom they had now so they might as well enjoy it while they are still breathing.

A couple of prison guards were notifying each cell as to whether they got the recess or not. By the time they got to AJ's cell, they told her to go ahead and go. Her cellmate was furious that she didn't get to go but AJ didn't worry about it too much. She was too anxious. Once the guards got all the women together, they walked them through a couple of halls before they finally reached a door that lead to the outside. Everyone that was in line with AJ seemed as normal as she was. This was the behavior group after all. AJ was in the middle of the line and she could already see the sun shining bright through the cracked opened door. She smiled and got her lungs ready to breathe in some much needed air. The line started moving and before she knew it, AJ was stepping to the outside already. he fresh air breezed through her face and she closed her eyes to take it all in. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either. The weather was perfect. Once AJ was satisfied, she started walking around. She immediately spotted the many guards that were separating them from the men. Despite the amount of guards, you can easily see the people on the other side. AJ continued to walk around and she ended up on the far side of the field. She looked past the guards again and she immediately spotted the most gorgeous guy that she had ever seen. He was looking straight at her and they locked eyes for what felt like eternity. For a minute, they forgot where they were, who was around them and what situation they were in. Those were all signs of one thing. Love at first sight. Tha's exactly what this was. They couldn't break the gaze and just stood there.

Punk found himself almost paralyzed as he was still looking at the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. The only moment he had broken the gaze, it was to try and make out her figure through the orange jumpsuit. No doubt that she was petite but she had a manageable ass and manageable boobs. Her face was just beautiful and she had long black hair that looked silky. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it and inhale the sent of her shampoo. Punk typically never believed in love at first sight but her was sure he was just now experiencing it. It was an odd but pleasurable feeling.

AJ wanted to talk to this man, just like he wanted to talk to her. Besides the talking, there was one thing that they both wanted. They wanted to fuck each other into oblivion. They were so attracted to each other that it hurt. The tattoos and that lip piercing that AJ could spot due to the bright sun turned her on along with his gorgeous face. For Punk, it was her body, her face, the long hair, he had to have her. They locked eyes once again and it was as if they were communicating with their eyes. They smiled at each other and Punk winked at her. Luckily, AJ wasn't too far to not notice. She blushed and played with a strand of her hair out of nervousness. They both immediately began to think of how to talk. They obviously weren't allowed to but they had to think of something to distract the guards and everyone else. They both saw it in each other's eyes that they wanted each other. Despite the fact that they hadn't had sex in over 3 months, they wanted it so bad.

Through out the entire two hours, they stayed in the same place looking at each other. They would talk with their hands from time to time and luckily the guards never noticed. They managed to let each other know how attracted they were to one another. In some moments, they actually made each other laugh. Whether it was making faces or making some weird noise, loud enough for the other to hear. Those prison guards were really hard to distract apparently. Another thing this jail had that the others didn't. They were so busy in their own little circle that the two hours flew by. They guards blew their whistles and all the inmates began to walk to the main door to go back in. Before Punk and AJ walked off, they motioned for each other to go to the same place the next day. After they waved goodbye to each other, they finally walked away and entered the building separately. They found themselves inside their cells again, only this time...they had smiles on their faces. They both had something...or rather someone to think about.

**(The Next Day)**

AJ was once again in line for the two hour recess. This time she was at the front of the line instead of in the middle. She was way too excited to see the gorgeous guy again. One of the prison guards finally opened up the door and AJ stepped out once again, enjoying the fresh air before heading to the same spot as yesterday. Once she took it all in, she began to walk in the same direction she did yesterday. SHe smiled when she finally reached the same spot and looked past the guards shoulders. There he was again, in the same spot as well. He smiled at her and they waved hi to each other. The second time around, they felt their heart-strings getting pulled on hardcore. This was definitely love. They never thought in a million years that they would fall in love with someone in jail but it happened. They began to communicate with their hands until something startled them. There was yelling at a certain spot and all the guards immediately fled to the scene of what seemed to be and unexpected fight. Along with the guards, all the male and female inmates ran over there to cheer on whoever was fighting. Everyone except Punk and AJ. They stood there only this time, there was nothing in between them to separate them

They slowly walked towards each other and they began to get nervous. AJ glanced over to the huge crowd and everyone was so distracted by the fight that no one noticed Punk and herself. When they approached each other, they laughed nervously.

"Hi." Punk was the first to speak up. Now that he was right in front of her, he noticed that she had big brown eyes.

"Hi." AJ replied as she stared into his mossy green eyes. She looked at his lips and took a glimpse of his lip ring. She was surprised that he was wearing it because they always had the inmates take everything off before entering their cell. She shrugged on that thought since she had other things in mind at the moment. They took advantage of the huge distraction on the opposite side of the field and began to talk very comfortably. They introduced each other and in a short period of time, they learned a lot about each other. They had more in common than what they thought. They were both comic book nerds at heart and liked video games, At some point, they even talked about what got them in jail in the first place. They didn't judge each other and trailed off to another topic. They both looked over to the chaos and shook their heads. It must have been a huge fight that involved more than two people

They looked away and locked eyes again. AJ bit her lips and stared at Punk's lips. It was pretty obvious what they both wanted when they saw nothing but lust in their eyes. "We have nowhere to do this, unless we go into that tight bathroom stall over there." Punk nodded his head into the direction of the thin stall.

"Perfect." AJ smiled and grabbed Punk's hand. They quickly entered the tight space and immediately connected lips. They moaned and roamed each other's bodies with their hands. They quickly unzipped the zipper of their orange jumpsuits and pulled them all the way down. "More...tattoos." AJ breathed hard as she spoke.

Punk smiled and captured her lips again; their tongues brushing against each other. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them firmly before trailing kisses all over AJ's neck. "We don't have much time. Turn around for me." Punk instructed as he sat on the covered toilet seat. He stroked his hard cock a few times right before AJ turned around and lowered herself on Punk's cock. He pulled her ass cheeks apart as she went lower on him.

"Fuck Punk!" AJ moaned and rested her hands on Punk's knees as she began to move up and down. Her pussy was already wet and the contact made her shiver.

"Shit! You have a nice ass." Punk groaned and squeezed her ass. He lifted his hips slightly to meet with her thrusts and they quickly felt their orgasms coming. They didn't want to cum this fast but they had no time to make the most of it. Punk sat up a bit and trailed kisses on AJ's back as she bounced faster on his cock. AJ rapidly felt her pussy folds tighten around his cock and began to throb. She threw her head back and moaned his name as the orgasm rushed through her body like a bullet. Punk bit his lips and shut his eyes when his balls got tight and his cock began to throb inside AJ's tight folds. He cursed loudly as he emptied his hot seed deep inside her core.

"Fuck! That was amazing." AJ breathed in and out as she spoke. She fell back and laid her back on Punk's chest as they both tried to regain their composure. Once they did, they kissed passionately and then pulled away. They stood up and pulled their jumpsuits back up. Once they got cleaned up, they shared a kiss and then thought of a way to get another distraction like the one that happened there.

"I'm a pretty intimidating guy. I can probably talk a couple of guys into fighting each other.'' Punk smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Good. That's the only thing we can do. If you haven't noticed, I'm not that intimidating." AJ laughed.

''No worries. We are in here for a reason. We can use these to help us out." Punk pointed to his head and then to AJ's; insinuating that their criminal minds could give them another opportunity like this one. AJ nodded in agreement and they shared one last long kiss before heading out the bathroom stall unnoticed.

"I think I love you." AJ blurted out as they walked.

Punk turned to look at her smiled. "I think I love you too. 'Love at first sight' at it's finest."

They realized they were just in time as the crowd began to separate. Those guards must really suck if it took them that long to stop a fight. They didn't even notice two of their inmates were gone and had sex somewhere. AJ and Punk smiled at each other before the separated and made it look like they were part of the crowd.

Prison life just got more interesting.

**REVIEW.**


End file.
